Beautiful
by Hoshi Sukai
Summary: To this day, Shinichi was glad that he had seen every beautiful side of Mouri Ran before it was too late. Includes time skipping and a happy/sad ending depending on how readers think of it Also a spin-off from Detective Conan OVA 9


_Beautiful_

**Disclaimer: DC/CC is not, in any way, my possession**

Since finals are almost over, I have nothing to do these days except to study for some 'leftover' tests . Anyhow, this idea popped into my head when I watched the DC/CC OVA 9, so basically this is a continuation of it.

(I still can't believe I went through my entire ranxshinichi obsession without checking out the OVAs!) Anyhow, I am aware that in the Detective Conan manga/anime, time does not pass (learned it from my reviewers: MsBenzedrine and A Smiling Cat ^.^ thanks!)

However, considering that it was in a dream overall, I decided to skip into the future years for this particular fic.

Anyhow, please enjoy this little spin-off (or continuation) of DC/CC OVA 9!

* * *

"...her marriage, of course. To Araide-sensei," Sonoko's simply stated words left an unimaginable impact on Shinichi's thoughts. He repeated her words, shocked, and cursed inside his head. Why couldn't Ran have decided just a day later? Perhaps, then he could have veered her from thinking in that direction.

Looking curious at Shinichi's confused expression, she sighed and went on, "She's been waiting for Shinichi-kun, who still hasn't come back, in order to resolve her feelings. Ran said she is going to the place of memories she shared with Shinichi-kun." The same person who had just told Shinichi the worst news possible now revived him with the same mind-blowing effect.

That means, he still has time, right? Ten years had already gone by, he couldn't possibly care much about his identity now! Ran, he had to find her.

Sprinting out the door, the current 'Conan Edogawa' retraced his footsteps from a moment back in time. Where would she be? He had always been the one that understood Ran's thoughts best, like the time after the Shiragami case, when he knew exactly what Ran wanted to ask him.

But, why was it so hard now to decipher that girl's thoughts? Absentmindedly, Shinichi wandered up the tower that he went upon once long ago. He could see no Ran Mouri, Shinichi was definite on that. Even after ten years, he would be the first to be able to recognize her, after her parents.

However, there was something familiar about that particular couple gazing upon the small telescope in the corner of the wide room. Neither the boy nor the girl looked like Shinichi and Ran, but one thing was sure. Ten years ago, it was there that he had surprised her with a cold Popsi can.

So that place wasn't there after all, Shinichi thought with a grimace. To him, any place that he spent time with Ran at was their place of memory, but it seemed that Ran thought differently. Recalling a stupid mistake he made a particular night, Shinichi sped off. To the one place where, ten years ago, there was both laughter and unheard sadness echoing in the air.

Tropical Island. It was the Ferris Wheel that he noticed first, still spinning slowly after what didn't seem like a decade. She wasn't here, but Shinichi could still see their shadows from where they had stood. Ran's presence was still there.

Where else had he missed? Could it possibly have been the rotating tower where he once ate dinner with her? It wasn't, as much as Shinichi hoped. For a moment though, a woman of the same hair and dress as Ran's reminded him of that moment in the past.

He made a mistake of running away that time too.

In the end, he couldn't find her. Were they destined to be pulled apart like this, Shinichi thought gravely as he walked back a familiar route. To think that he lost her to Araide, even though he was the one who knew her best!

Looking up, Shinichi saw with surprise that he was just passing his old house. It had been long unoccupied, but even after ten years he was sure that nothing had been moved. Strange, he didn't remember opening the door after he woke into the ten year lapse.

Walking inside, the detective noticed a pair of shoes placed neatly by the entrance. Ran! Shinichi was embarrassed for a moment. So, the place of memories was actually his house.

A lone figure stood in silence in the mid of his study room, where books spiraled all around the walls. The same hair, the same aura, Shinichi had long memorized those characteristics by heart.

"Ran," he called out, fingers reaching to the light switch.

Her words stopped him, "Don't open the lights." Her paused, confused. "After all," she continued quietly, "I don't want Conan kun to see me crying."

He watched, breathtaken, as the most important person in his life spun around to meet his gaze.

Was it him, or had the ten years of time dome nothing to her except make her appear all the more beautiful? She smiled at him with grace, though even in the dark faint traces of tears sparkled in her brown eyes.

"This is the place filled with precious memories between Shinichi and me," she told him. Then don't cry, he wanted to tell her.

"Don't do it, Ran!" he finally snapped back from his daze and ran forward, "Don't get married!"

"Why not?" the tone of her voice somewhat scared him. It was as if she didn't even care about who she married anymore.

"Because..." He made up his mind already, right? Gaining confidence, he took off his glasses and cried, "Because I'm Kudo Shinichi!"

Ran stared, wide-eyed, as silence echoed through the study room. Then, a small, sad smile played at her lips. Walking closer, she looked up at him. Even though he was supposedly younger, Shinichi had always been taller than Ran.

"Ever since you entered high school, you really have started to look very much like him," Ran wore a soft expression, as if she really wanted to believe him for a second.

"That's because I am him!" he protested.

The former look on her face faded as she closed her eyes, "Thank you, for saying that and trying to make me feel better." The way she stated things so calmly sent chills down Shinichi's back. Then, opening those brown orbs again, she reached down to take the glasses from his hand, and, like a mother, put them back on him. "But," she smiled, "I've already made my decision."

Why did he have to be so late? Maybe, if he had just told her ten years before, then none of this might've happened in the first place. Why couldn't have he been selfish enough and tell Ran his secret. Even if she might be in danger, at least he could protect her, knowing that she loved him. What had he done?

"I've already waited for ten years..." she whispered. Sorry, he wanted to reply in the same, soft voice, sorry. Shinichi looked down, ready to walk away. He really didn't want Ran to see him break down.

"So," she continued from a pause, surprising Shinichi, "another ten will be just fine." Shinichi gasped. "I'll be turning Araide sensei down tomorrow morning," she looked warmly at him. Shinichi wanted to embrace her so much at that moment. How could he have doubted Ran?

Still, he at least had to say something.

"Ran, I really am-"

Huh? A sharp and familiar jab of pain throbbed through his entire body, followed by what seemed like the burning of a furnace. Why now? He had been this close, why now? The last image Shinichi caught in his eyes before he crumpled down was the face of Ran looking worryingly at him.

_-Even after ten years, you're still so beautiful with your unwavering belief in me._

_

* * *

_

"Oi! Conan-kun!" a voice beckoned aloud as Shinichi slowly awoke. Was he out of his dream yet? For some reason, it didn't feel like it.

"Really, falling asleep in Shinichi-kun's house," a tall figure loomed over him.

"A-ayumi chan?" he slowly got up. The proportion was all wrong. He was still the same height, maybe even taller!

"Who else?" she shrugged, brushy hair bouncing off her shoulders along with earrings and a headband, "I thought you just came to read a book, and now you're here, asleep in Shinichi-kun's study room!" He ignored her comments for a second and examined himself.

It was all wrong. Why was he no longer wearing his original cloths?

"A-ayumi-chan," he stuttered as he looked into her eyes, "What...year are we in?"

"Ugh, Conan-kun," she rolled her eyes, "That was lame. We already graduated, dummy!" IT was then that another figure entered the rooms.

"Haibara!" Conan's eyes widened considerably at the sight of her. It was as if she had taken the opposite of APTX 4869 and instead grew older. Her hair was considerably darker than the usual gold, though streaks of yellow still seeped through in some areas.

"Been working late last night, Conan?" she raised her eyebrows as she placed a couple books back on the shelves. He worked?

"W-what do you mean?" he shook his head, confused.

"Ha, Kogoro's gonna yell at you again, Conan-kun," a booming voice chuckled as two more people came in. One was quite rounded, with tanned skin just as shade lighter than Hattori's. The other, with a pointy nose and the same small eyes, snickered along.

"True, true," Haibara nodded, "but it's a weekend. Why no just enjoy ourselves, Genta-kun?"

"Haibara, come with me for a second!" he couldn't help but drag her away into a bedroom of his house. He knew it best, after all. The others looked strangely at the two, with Mitsuhiko a bit glowering.

"What?" she looked at him with an expectant look.

"How am I still dreaming?" he cursed in a low voice, then asked her, "I'm working?"

"Did you loose your memory?" she glanced at him stonily, "You've been working for the last ten years, Kudo."

"What?" his eyes brow large. Ten years, then how old was he? Running to the restroom, he searched for a light switch, then prepared himself as old cables flickered to life and revealed the image on the bathroom mirror.

Dad? No, it wasn't Yusaku Kudo, but if Shinichi had a say in it, he most definitely would've believed so. He was the splitting image of his father, with only perhaps the absence of a mustache and a bigger pair of eyes.

"Haibara," his head hung low as he returned back to the bedroom, "I..."

"_You_ are a 37 year old detective," she frowned, "pull yourself together already, Conan. Just go home and rest if you're really that out of it." Simple, grade school math ran through Shinichi's head. Numbers that he never wanted to face aroused in his mind. If he was 37, then Ran must've been near fifty already!

Not that it would change his feelings for her, but suddenly it seemed that every moment he was wasting seemed like precious jewels. That's right, he'd call her with Shinichi's voice! It had been twenty years since that last moment he awoke from, she must've been married already! But... he had to give it a try.

"Haibara, lend me the voice changer bow," he looked at her. Strangely enough, she crooked her head.

"Why will you still need that thing? It's broken already," she dropped it in Shinichi's palms.

"What? Shoot, I have to find Professor Agasa. He invented it, after all," he groaned. Yet another thing to do in this unfamiliar world.

It was then that he noticed the grave expression on Haibara's face, "You're still not accepting it, are you?"

"Huh?" Shinichi could only say that much. Had he missed something? He ran through the events that occurred one more time. Wait... Agasa...

"Really though, go visit him sometime," she softened her expression as something dawned upon Shinichi's expression, "He'll appreciate it, I'm sure."

"B-but," disbelief colored his face, "72, that's..."

"He was gone by 69, Kudo," she blinked back a couple tears that Shinichi never thought Haibara would shed.

"How..."

Haibara peered at him, "It wasn't an easy thing to handle, and I get it. But it's been three years already. And, it's your birthday, Kudo. Don't think too much on-"

"No! Haibara, how did he die?" Shinichi burst out, unable to contain his grief any longer. Agasa, he would've never imagined him buried in the ground.

"Black Organization," she glared away falling tears, "Gin, he found him after all. We saw with our own eyes, Kudo. Professor Agasa refused to sell us out until the end..." Shinichi slouched down under his legs were sprawled out on the wooden floor.

"Agasa..."

"We should move on, Kudo," Haibara offered a hand, though she was tearing silently herself, "You said it yourself. The more we investigate on the B.O., the more people around us get hurt. Don't you remember Kazuha chan? She would've died too if Hattori-kun didn't save her in time."

Shinichi didn't look up, "Go and tell the rest of them that I'm going out for a bit, Haibara." She nodded, and was about to go before Shinichi caught her by the wrist, "O-one more thing, Haibara. Does... does she know yet?"

"I don't think you've ever told her yet, Kudo," she murmured back, knowing who he meant. He let her go, and closed his eyes. Ran. At least, he wanted to find her. At least, he wanted to make sure that she was okay.

Making up his mind, Shinichi slipped out of the house and headed back to the Mouri Detective Agency. For some reason, he had a feeling that the place was still alive with Kogoro and the others. And, just maybe, Ran was there too.

"Ah, Conan! What are you doing, slacking off, eh? There's still a load of cases waiting on the desk!" a cracked, yet still spirited voice called out as soon as he entered. Inside was a man he knew for what was supposedly thirty years. True. In thirty years, Kogoro would be so white-haired and so cranky.

"A-ah, I forgot," he lied.

"Hmff, seems like I should've passed the place down to someone else," the old man frowned, then returned back to his room. Was he still drinking, Shinichi wrinkled his nose when he caught the strong whiff of alcohol emitting from the bedroom.

"K-kogoro, is, um, Ran nee san here?" he called. He almost 100 percent expected him to respond in a laughing voice, 'what are you talking about, kid? She moved out with Araide sensei a long time ago!' It was the most logical, after all.

"Eh? Ran? She went to, ehh... that place she and the jerk Kudo Shinichi went to thirty years ago," Shinichi gasped. She's... still waiting?

"Hey, you still have cases to solve!" but Kogoro's voice was long behind him as Shinichi sped off onto the road. It had been 25 years since he began having immunity to the antidote, so that means that Ran went somewhere that they went 30 years ago! But, where was it? It wasn't his house; he had just been there, after all.

Like last time, every place he had checked, he didn't find Ran. In thirty years, what would Ran consider as the most important? Not the rotating tower, not Tropical Island, where else could she be? Shinichi walked by the new buildings that were erected in the 30 years that had gone by. A faint voice of broadcasting caught his attention.

"May 4th. Early this morning, well known police chief Wataru Takagi announced his retirement along with his wife, Miwako Sato. The two have been great contributors to our community today and we will definitely remember those two as being the wonderful officers that they were."

Pictures and videos of the two soon followed, everywhere from their wedding, to a family picture, to how they looked presently. Sato's almost sixty, yet she still looked alert and beautiful in a way. 60, she had always loved her job too much to retire quickly.

Something struck Shinichi as being familiar that particular moment as he listened. There was something important about that broadcast, something that he had missed. Recalling each and exact wording of the reporter, he pondered... until-

"May 4th!" he exclaimed.

It was his, Kudo Shinichi's, birth date! Wasn't it just thirty years ago that he and Ran were going on a date for that? Yes, Ran wanted him to come to...

Beika City Building! It wasn't far; he could already see it. It seemed it was reconstructed in the same format after the bombs that went off that day. Ran, he thought as he sprinted off, wait!

"Ran!" The Beika City Building was as empty as could be. After all, there were so much more new buildings to visit, so naturally people forgot this place. It seemed that someone didn't though, someone who still in the exact position by the doors with a red sweater in hand.

"Conan kun," she didn't bother to peer up, "I'm such a mess today, even though I'm an adult already. Look, I've already wetted the gift I was going to give Shinichi. He didn't come... again."

It was surprising how thirty years did so much to his beloved Ran. Her eyes no longer sparked with the high school girl beauty, nor the beauty of a graduated student. No, there was something else about her. Maternal? Maybe, though he wondered if she had kids.

"Ran...nee chan," Shinichi couldn't say anything more. They were no longer kids. Even if he did reveal his identity once more to her, he doubted that she would believe him. She was too mature for this already... But... she was still waiting. Why?

"Sonoko's shopping with Tsukota-kun and I yesterday," she smiled through tears, "Shinichi's always forgetting his birthday, so I bought him a gift. Even though I called him... Conan kun, I don't think he's using that phone number anymore."

Shinichi remained silent and instead walked closer up to examine the girl. A warm feeling spread through his conscious as he noticed that she still had that same adamant look in her eyes. The look of waiting that survived for 30 years.

She coughed. Shinichi snapped back from his reverie and poured her a cup of water from the water machines. As he handed it wordlessly to her, Shinichi noticed just how much white hair Ran already had. Yes, it was 30 years already, wasn't it?

"Ran, I..."

"C-conan-kun," she breathed in and out to calm herself, "can you... promise me something?"

"Of course, Ran...nee chan."

"You're the closest to Shinichi, I think, right?" she smiled, then handed him the sweater, "Please give it to him... and tell him something for me."

Shinichi listened, almost a bit terrified. She must've thought that it was time to move on right? A part of him wanted to tell her that she should hand the gift to Shinichi herself. However, it was impossible. He'll never be Shinichi again, and he knew it.

"Tell him... sorry, I didn't mean to splatter tears on his sweater," she told him softly, "and that... next year I'll remember it when I'm waiting for him. Same place, same time, until he comes."

Shinichi nodded, a bit startled. Ran, he wanted to smile back at her, except she broke into another series of coughs. How many more years could he keep her hanging like that? Seeing the way her figure shook fragilely with gray strands spilling from her hair, Shinichi opened his mouth.

"Ran nee chan..." he paused, and then continued, knowing that he had made up his mind, "don't wait fo-"

The same burning sensation he felt from his every transformation set his body aflame once more. No! He had to tell her. It wasn't fair for Ran, it never was! He had to-

His eyes, against his will, began to close as his conscious drifted away. And there was Ran, looking worriedly at him almost like a mother. He had always wanted her as such a figure, and he would be the father.

And, if only fate hadn't been so cruel, they would be together with a beautiful baby that very moment. So was the last image in Shinichi's mind as he fainted away. So was his definition of a happy ending.

-_Ran, as much as it hurts the both of us, I can't help but say that the thought of you waiting for me is beautiful beyond words._

_

* * *

_

Where was he now? Or, rather, when was it now? He found himself awaking on a couch in the Detective Mouri Agency. For some reason, there was nobody home. A chilling thought crept up his mind as he raced around in search for a calendar. When he finally did, math calculated within his head in a splitting second.

Only...five years this time? That means he's 42, Shinichi sighed in relief. But then, where was everybody? The house seemed like it was too empty to even exist. Shinichi stared confusingly at a wheelchair in the corner of the room. Had Kogoro been so old already? He should be 67, but...

Finding a nearby phone, he dialed the only number he could remember at this time of confusion. Ran, does she still have that phone?

"Who is it?" instead of Ran's soft voice, it was Kogoro who answered, in a voice somewhat serious and grave. Shinichi shivered.

"This is...Conan-kun. Where's Ran nee chan?" he asked.

"Where are you, brat? We were looking all over for you! Never mind, you'd better get here fast, you hear me?" it was there that Kogoro's voice cracked.

"Hello, Conan-kun?" another voice, soft and urgent, answered this time. As much as Conan hoped, it wasn't Ran.

"Kisaki san?"

"Yes. We're at Beika city Hospital right now, Conan. Please come as soon as you can. I don't think there's much item left..."

"W-what?" Shinichi exclaimed. The phone was already dead.

Running the fastest he had ran in his life, Shinichi raced downstairs to call for a taxi. What had she meant?

The hospital was close, but for Shinichi it felt like centuries. When he finally got off, Shinichi basically threw a wad of yens into the taxi driver's hands as he dashed up to the hospital counter.

"Is Kogoro Mouri and Eri Kisaki here?" he asked.

The nurse looked confused, but another one beside her nodded in a grave and understanding tone, "Third floor, Room 308." Why was it that even the nurse was gloom?

Fear crawled up and filled his throat as Shinichi burst out of the elevator. Who was in the hospital?

There was a door opened at the end of the hall, and, surprisingly, it was 308. Shinichi burst in.

The image he saw haunted him to this day.

"RAN!"

Why was it her who was lying on the hospital bed? How come she was the one with the pale complexion? More importantly, why was everyone crying?

"Baka!" Hattori marched up and shook his shoulders, being the adult he was, "Why did you come so late? She only had so much time left!"

"Heiji," Kazuha's crumbling voice held him back, "let Conan-kun pass. He'll want to see his nee chan, after all."

"You don't understand! It's not his nee chan!" Hattori released the blank-eyed Shinichi. The dark skinned boy didn't bother to continue. He knew that Shinichi would not lie this time.

"She wants to see you," Haibara's voice entered his ears, then, softly, "Kudo."

"Ran nee chan's been waiting to see you all this time, Conan-kun!" Ayumi shoved him over to the bed, along with Mitsuhiko and Genta.

He stared, still in immeasurable shock, at his beloved Ran.

"Ran? Can you hear me?" he called out desperately. She was so fragile, so calm, as if she had already passed on to the next world.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, "Conan-kun..." Each of her soft breathing against the oxygen mask broke off another piece of Shinichi's heart.

"What's wrong? Ran, what happened?" Had she been caught in an accident? Was it the Organization?

"Lung cancer, you jerk! It's been three years, how could you forget that?" Sato screamed with the same vigor she had many years before, and then plunged into her husband's embrace, where she wept openheartedly for the tragic girl atop the bed.

"Ran, no. Don't," he tried to hold onto her hand, as if that way he could keep the slipping spirit of the girl from drifting away.

"Conan kun," she smiled, "Can you...do me... a favor?"

"Anything," Shinichi replied desperately. He'll do anything to save her from the coming abyss.

She spoke in a soft whisper, intentionally so that he leaned closer, "I'm... making everybody... cry, aren't I... Take me somewhere else... Conan-kun, I don't want to make... everyone sad." Then, continuing unevenly, "I... want to pass on alone... Conan-kun."

"Let me be with you, Ran, till the end," he pushed back the tears that threatened to spill.

She thought quietly for a moment, then smiled feebly, "Let...go to...Tropical Island together... Conan-kun. These thirty-five years of waiting... began there... so, I have to... visit it one... more time."

"But, your condition," he swallowed, unable to continue.

"I'm fine...," she whispered, "Quickly...Conan, quickly..."

"Ran... wants me to take her somewhere," Conan told the others at last, head hung, "alone..."

"But-"

"Mrs. Eri, it's Ran nee chan's last wish," Hattori told her. She blinked, and then nodded as tears began to flood once more. After all, even she could do nothing but respect her daughter's decision.

Shinichi caught Ran looking content and happy as he carried her and ran out of the hospital. She had no reason for that stunning smile, yet it was there anyways. That, along with her white attire, completed the image that Shinichi believed to be an angel.

The taxi ride was long, but with Ran, nothing ever felt dragged, since moments with her were always so precious and fleeting. Shinichi talked to her gently as she lay almost asleep on his lap.

For a moment, even the taxi driver couldn't see two adults with one near death at the back of his car. No, instead, he saw a pair of high school sweethearts, hands clasped together as the boy refused to let the girl fall asleep.

"We're here," Shinichi whispered into Ran's ear gently as he took her out of the car like a princess.

"Let's just... stay right there," she pointed with a frail finger at a corner so startling familiar, "You know, Conan-kun... that was where... Shinichi first ran away from me."

He remained silent as they both sat there on the floor, alone on a weekday noon.

She continued in the same quiet voice, "At first... I was angry, Conan-kun... I thought, that I've done my part... he never came, never in thirty five years..."

"I-"

"But..." she cut him off, closing her eyes happily, "I realized something... he once told me that he wouldn't like to... see me cry and be sad... That's why... I won't be sad... and I won't let anyone else be... Even... if he doesn't come... the childhood and high school years I spent with him... were already plenty for me to remember."

"Ran," Shinichi bowed his head low, "If, I were to say I'm Shinichi once more, will you believe me?"

"Conan-kun," she sighed, "I really...really want to."

"There is only one truth, Ran," he hugged her close to him as he felt her temperature begin to lower, "I am Shinichi, please... believe me."

Her brown orbs widened just a tiniest bit, and then slipped back into a kind expression, "I won't doubt you... Maybe...it's because I've always hoped for such a miracle... Then, detective..." her voice wavered as Shinichi gasped alarmingly.

"Ran, Ran!"

"...I'll... wait... f-for you," she pulled him in for a kiss, then let go as the last of her energy melted away, "... up there."

_-In the end, she was most beautiful... when the sweet devotion of an angel returned to grace upon her face one last time._

_

* * *

_

(sniffs) my own writing makes me wanna cry...

Please review, I'm curious on how you think of the ending of this fic. Is it a happy ending or sad ending?


End file.
